Pride and Prejudice: Twilight Style
by Moon-Darcy
Summary: "It is a truth universally acknowledged that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife." -Jane Austen. In the 1800's, finding a rich husband was the way to survive; but Bella has other plans when she meets the cold Mr. Cullen
1. The Swan Family

Pride and Prejudice: Twilight Style

**Must I sadly admit I do not own Edward Cullen? Alas if I did, you can bet your ass I would not be leaving my room for anything short of food and water...**

**A/N:** The idea of writing a Twilight themed version of Pride and Prejudice has obviously been done already, a few times as I have seen, yet I cannot help but put out my own version of it. I really loved the concept of Edward as a Mr. Darcy-esque character, so I decided to continue with the story, and i do hope you all like it :)

Btw: This version is based off the newest remake of the Austen novel so if you are completely oblivious to the storyline I highly recommend reading the book or simply watching the movie : anywhoooo enjoy darlings

* * *

"Oh my dear Mr. Swan, have you heard the news? Fork Park has a new resident!"

"You must tell me more, my love." Mr. Swan replied, seeming not the least bit interested at the sudden news that pleased his wife so. The quixotic Renee Swan continued to swarm around her aging husband, buzzing with the latest gossip of the new tenant.

"According to Mrs. Smith down the street, he is by no means just another new neighbor; for heavens sake he now owns the biggest estate in Forks! Why don't you inquire to this mysterious new man, Mr, Swan?"

"Simply due to the fact that you already wish to tell me, and my encouraging would only seem to get in the-"

"He is a young bachelor by the name of Mr. Hale, and I hear he brings his family fortunes with him! Mr. Swan do you pretend to be dull to what this news bring!? He must marry one of our girls!" A high pitch shriek erupted from behind the closed doors of Mr. Swans personal library. He raised an eyebrow at the noise and turned to his wife. Mrs. Swan gave the door a dirty look as her two youngest girls erupted from it, giddy and squealing still.

"Oh what a beautiful man this Mr. Hale must be!" Jessica rejoiced, seemingly unaware that their eavesdropping wasn't secretive in the least. Lauren beamed at her and they both laughed once more.

"With the riches he brings forth, I doubt you would care if he were dying and soulless." Isabella Swan walked into the room as her sister Alice followed, smiling at Bella's comment. Out of all the Swan children, it was no doubt that the eldest, Alice, was the beauty. With glossy black hair caressing her milky shoulders in what appeared to be endless waves, she was a little taller than the second oldest Bella. The comparison wasn't even of the two beautiful sisters, although it came quite often. Bella was the spirit of the Swan family, and she was in no way unappealing to the eye. Her simple brown hair, when not pinned up in the fashionable up-do, was wavy and thick, and her large chocolate brown eyes always seemed to light up when she spoke. Jessica was only two years younger than Bella, but her childish ways seemed more even to the youngest sister Lauren, who was only sixteen.

"Well Mr. Swan, you must make yourself know to this Mr. Hale, how else are we to meet him?" Mrs. Swan inquired to her husband, who simply smiled at her.

"My dear Mrs. Swan, you must give your husband more credit, for I have already met the young man." Another pair of shrieks filled the room. Bella smiled charmingly at Alice, who shook her head at her younger sister with a smile playing on her lips.

"Is he handsome!?"

"Is he endearing?!"

"Will he be at the ball father?" Mr. Swan smiled at his family and nodded once. This time it was not just Lauren and Jessica who squealed, their mother joined them as the room buzzed. Bella grabbed Alice's hand and led her into the hallway.

"What do you think of this news sister?" Alice blushed slightly and bit her lip.

"I think it would be wise to keep the rest of our family at home where they cannot force themselves upon this poor Mr. Hale." They both laughed as the questions kept pouring from their younger sisters toward their father.

--

The ball was being held in the public hall in the middle of town, so dressing up for the occasion was not obligatory. Bella helped Alice pin her lovely hair down into a loose bun with a few stray curls framing her delicate face. Bella admired her lovely sister as she flew about the room in her cream colored dress, a simple pink ribbon hugged her waist. Bella smiled as Alice stood in front of her, tying the ribbon.

"You are the envy of the town Alice, and if I was not wise to the negative consequence of jealousy I would pity myself for being related to such a beauty." Alice laughed and sat next to Bella, who wore a light brown dress that was elegant yet casual. Her hair was also pinned in a fashionable bun, her bangs lightly covering her heart shaped face.

"You are a true charmer, but you are not the judge of beauty dear sister." They both smiled and walked out of the room, arms linked. Lauren and Jessica were racing around the front room, re-tying this and re-pinning that. Their words were frantic and their faces held so much pure energy. Bella couldn't help but laugh at the scene, and her mother was not far behind. Mr. Swan tried to calm his wife who called loudly out the door for their carriage.

"Be calm my loves, only your fortunes hang in the balance of this meeting!"

"No pressure then, right mama?" Alice giggled as the carriage stopped outside. They all climbed in and the chatter arose. Mr. Swan was the last to enter the carriage, and he merely gave his home a sad little goodbye as he entered the carriage that was filled with frenzied excitement.

* * *

I am writing pretty much a new chapter a week, so i can push out a rough draft and revise it a few times, so I really hope you all liked what little bit i managed to get out in a few days :)

REVIEWWWW haha


	2. First Impressions

Pride and Prejudice: Twilight Style

**A/N: **I was going to wait until I had a few more chapters written, but I must admit the first intro chapter is quite short, so here you all go :) I do hope you enjoy reading it as much as i enjoy fantasizing about it haha. Anywho go read and tell me what you think! :)

**Disclaimer:** Obviously I do not have my own pillow-biting Edward, nor a charming Mr. Darcy... how completely unfair :(

* * *

It was a short ride to the ball, but having to put up with my younger sisters relentless talk of marriage and giddiness was enough to make the shortest distance seem like miles. The hall was filled with cheer and good humor, and the warmth and music was welcoming enough. My father seemed nearly as pleased as arriving as I felt. I gave him a smile as I followed my sisters into the hall. Jessica and Lauren quickly disappeared, no doubt looking for handsome men to be their goals for dancing tonight.

"I do not ever remember being as much of a unforgiving flirt as they seem to be." I said to my sister over the music. We made our way where the excitement took flight. Couples danced to the instruments picking up pace, and the laughter and overall jovial sense of fun was overwhelming. I found myself smiling at the mere fact that I was in suck a friendly place and time. I looked over the smiling faces, recognizing many and admiring few. My eyes fall onto the most familiar face of all, my dearest friend Angela. She caught my eye and made her way over to me, reaching to embrace me.

"Bella, you look wonderful tonight! As do you Alice, but then again, when do you not?" Alice shook her head with an earnest grin as I hugged Angela. "I take it your mother has informed you of Forks new bachelor?" She gave me a sly look as I smiled towards Alice.

"Oh we are more than aware, and if I am not mistaken our mother had made it her new goal to have him fall madly in love with one of us. My bet is on my dear Alice."

"You musn't say such things Isabella, you speak to leisurely on your opinion." Alice replied, but her smile stayed on her lovely lips, her cheeks a little flushed. At that moment, four people entered the room without notice; that is until every womans eyes peeled from their partner to get a look at the new resident of Fork Place. He was, after all, the newest bit of gossip in town. The music slowed quickly and stopped, and the many dancers parted to allow the guests through.

I could not see much, until the people causing all this attention walked directly past me. Instead of one man, like I was inferring, there were three. Not to mention the beautiful woman who walked with them. To be fair, it wasn't much of a walk, they almost seemed to glide effortlessly, as if they were merely flowing. Quite talk took over my fellow dancers, snide remarks and flirtatious looks overpowered the silence. I still did not understand all of this attention until the mysterious people stopped at the opposite side of the room and turned to face us.

They were beautiful. All of them. And so translucently white, so gorgeously perfect in ever sense. I felt my heart beat quicken as I admired these strangers. I barely managed to ask Angela which one was Mr. Hale.

"The man on the left is our dear Mr. Jasper Hale, and his sister Rosalie Hale is next to the bigger fellow in the back. That is Mr. Emmet Cullen, her fiancé."

"Then who is the fellow with the darkly golden hair?"

"That would be Edward Cullen, cousin to Emmet." Edward Cullen. He was without a doubt perfection. Although his look was one of scrutiny, I couldn't help but stare at his beauty. Mr. Hale smiled at everyone, a hauntingly beautiful smile. Rosalie and her darkly handsome fiancé seemed uninterested in the idea of a ball, and simply spoke to each other in hushed tones and the music picked back up. The dancing began once more as my mother managed her way to me.

"We must make ourselves know!" she breathed, and grabbed Alice's hand, who in reaction grabbed mine. I managed to pull Angela with us as we piled in front of the newest guests. Angela's father was talking with Jasper, who smiled at us when we appeared. His eyes slid over my face and then onto my sister's; there his eyes stayed, as did his smile which only grew wider. As Angela's father introduced us to the guests, we all bowed formally and smiled at them. He then introduced the Cullens and the Hales. Emmet looked away from Rose's face to introduce himself more formally.

"To not create confusion with my dear cousin here-" he put his arm around Edwards shoulders, "- I will simply go by Emmet, where as I fear my straight lace friend may want the title of Mr. Cullen. And we cannot very well have two Mr. Cullens roaming about. Even I would get confused." His smile was friendly enough, yet his eyes held the same emotionless expression.

"'Edward' works as well." Mr. Cullen replied. His face still unsoundly harsh yet exquisite.

My mother was already going on about something unimportant as I continued to look over these beautiful people in front of me. Rosalie Hale was utterly the most stunning woman I have ever beheld. Her lengthy blond hair was flowing past her shoulders while diamond ornaments shined in her curls. Her fiancé Emmet was tall and muscular, towering over Rosalie. His jaw was strong and he resembled a soldier, his short black hair clashed perfectly with his unusually pale skin. Jasper Hale was the only member of the group who seemed to be enjoying himself, his eyes glued on my sister Alice. His copper hair was slightly messy and his light brown eyes seemed to sparkle whenever Alice replied to his comments. They were all so pale and so amazingly handsome.

When my eyes fell onto Edward's face, he looked up to see my stare. I nearly gasped at the color of his eyes, the richest caramel outlined in the darkest shade of coal. His face was a work of art, almost chiseled from the stone that his skin resembled. He was breathtaking. He quickly broke the look and emerged himself into conversation with his friend Jasper, who managed to take his eyes off Alice for a second to acknowledge Edward. I had to gain composure, so I curtsied once more and followed Angela back to the dancing couples.

"Oh dear. He is quite amiable isn't he?" Angela continued to look at the Cullen's and continued. "I think he has already taken a liking to Alice." She smiled at me as my heart sank slightly. I looked over and realized the man Angela was talking about was Mr. Hale, not the Edward I could not stop ogling at. And she was right in her observation, for Mr. Hale couldn't not stop smiling at Alice, who was holding a conversation with the beautiful Rosalie. Only moments later, I managed to find my two younger sisters gossiping loudly to one another as they danced with men much older than even myself. I joined their fun and emerged myself into the dancing, to quickly find that Mr. Hale had asked Alice to dance with him. My mother was positively beaming at the sight, and I think she even said something along the lines of "looks like love." Although improper, her chattering continued to anyone who would listen.

Jasper looked overwhelmingly happy as he danced with Alice, and I could almost feel his joy myself. She smiled at his company and she seemed to be absolutely glowing. I stepped away from the dance to get something to drink when I managed to find myself only inches away from Edward Cullen. His stone face looked emotionless at the crowd.

"Do you dance Mr. Cullen?" I asked. I saw him clench and unclench his fist, as if he were trying to be very careful about his response. He turned his figure slowly, still not meeting my eye.

"Not when there are possible alternatives to such a foolish act." His voice was rich and thick, but his words were harsh. I looked at this strange man and he met my eyes again.

"Then please allow me to not disturb your stance any longer. Your place near this wall is much better suited than doing something as foolish as dancing." I bowed slightly as he seemed caught off guard my my words, and I turned my back to his powerful look. What an odd man he was.

Later than night Angela and I took leisure in sitting behind a beam, discussing the ball and all of the splendor and gossip it brought. As we were deep in a fit of laughter, I saw Jasper and Edward walking with each other in confidence, unaware we were sitting so close. I hushed Angela's laughter and listened to the quite chatter.

"This is not a good idea my friend." Edward was saying, but Jasper raised his hand to stop him.

"Its a perfect idea, and an even more perfect occasion to meet new people. Just look around Edward, I have never seen so many lovely women in all my life!" I beamed as Jasper talked positively, yet my grin quickly vanished as Edward replied.

"You are dancing with the only beauty this feeble town has to offer."

"She is gorgeous, I agree with you on that. But surely you are mistaken when you claim to find no other ladies that are attractive. Take Alice's sister, Isabella. She is very pretty as well."

"She is not intolerable, but plain in the highest regard." Angela's eyes widened as she looked at my horrified face. What nerve! What a pig-headed brute he was! How dare he judge me, and my looks for that matter. I could feel the deep red blush travel down my face as I swelled with anger.

"Never mind him Bella, he is a fool. We know his type all to well."

"I fear his type is brand new to my world, for I have never met such a cold man in all my life." I smiled, slightly ashamed at how angry his words had made me. Why should I care what this stranger thinks of me? Angela put her hand on top of mine and gave me a reassuring nod.

From the other side of the hall I could hear my younger sister squeal in excitement once more. Their light-hearted yet high pitched words traveled across the room as I heard them tell my mother that the officers were returning to town. More men for them to be ridiculous around... the joy.

The ball ended sometime after midnight, and we traveled home in a hushed sense of tiredness. Angela kissed me on the cheek as we departed, and I gave her a feeble smile in return. Mr. Cullen's words still resounded harshly in my mind, and Alice was positively glowing when Jasper helped her into our carriage. After we got back to our humble house, Alice immediately started the conversation I was not really looking forward to.

"Oh he is everything a man should be..." She smiled as she looked at the ceiling, obviously overwhelmed with happiness.

"He is indeed, and the feelings you hold for him are no doubt mutual." Alice's smile faded a little as she looked towards me.

"I do hope so Bella, but I fear my feelings are not reciprocated as you so believe."

"How on earth can you deny his affections toward you? I could FEEL his love grow with ever dance you two had, which there were many, mind you." Her smile returned.

"I still cannot believe what his friend said about you..."

"Mr. Cullen... he is a very odd man. He dance with no one and seemed to hold nothing but disdain for us all. Alas I do not fear his words, for his judgment is as empty as his heart." At this Alice laughed and we both continued to discuss the night.

* * *

Well there you have it :) There is much much more to go so just sit tight and REVIEW!

Word to the Wise: Reviews make me type faster ;)


	3. Forks Place

Pride and Prejudice: Twilight Style

**A/N:** according to how many subscriptions I've gotten on this story, I imagine there is quite a bit of you who like it so far. And im glad! But come on... 5 reviews? this is just plain sad :( Not very motivating haha... anywho here is the next chapter, and if you like it PLEASE let me know...

* * *

The sun was shinning brilliantly through my window, causing me to wake up rather early. The sun's light beaming so heavily on forks was a rare sight, for this small town always seemed to be covered in clouds just thick enough to cause constant twilight. I smiled at the rays of light illuminating my room and looked over to see that Alice had already woken up. I climbed out of my large bed that I shared with my sister, and covered my flowing nightgown with an even longer robe. Pulling my hair up into a bun, I pushed the few relentless curls behind my ears and made my way down to breakfast.

My mother was unbelievably chipper for the morning hours, and my two younger sisters were already at it, gossiping to each other loudly at the breakfast table. Alice was smiling at me when I took my place next to her, our father put down his paper for a moment to nod at my appearance.

"Oh Alice, I do believe Mr. Hale dotes on you! I truly see a beautiful wedding in the fall if things keep going this way!" My mother could not restrain herself, and she continued to speak of unfathomable predictions for Alice's love life.

"Mama it was one night, there is no guarantee he even likes my company." As if a direct answer from the almighty, one of our servants came in holding a letter, addressed to Alice.

"Letter for you, Ma'am" Alice looked at the letter before quickly taking it. She thanked the servant, who bowed and made his way out of the kitchen once more. As she was opening the seal, mother was completely still,

"Its from Ms. Hale..-" Alice read it and continued, "-she has invited me to Forks Place for dinner." She beamed at us and then looked back down at the letter. Her face fell a little as she said the next line. "Her brother will be out hunting for the night."

"Hunting?" My mother snatched the letter quickly, reading the line over again.

"Can I take the carriage mother?" Mrs. Swan folded the letter and handed it back to her daughter.

"No, absolutely not. You shall be going on horseback."

"Horseback!?" We echoed back at her. At the precise moment, the sun hid its face behind the darkest cloud to ever fall upon Forks.

Alice had left the previous day, dressed in her warmest clothes and nicest headdress. Although I truly doubt it mattered, for the minuet her horse was out of sight, such a tremendous rain began to fall. There is no way she made it without catching the worst cold, with the rain falling all around her with the winds harsh air hitting her damp body. Jessica and Lauren were dancing around the house singing about the incoming soldiers as my mother and I sat by the fire.

"It all worked just as I imagined it." Mama was saying. I sighed and looked at her. How could she be so pleased for putting her daughter in such danger? "If we're lucky it shall rain again tonight and delay her arrival home another day."

"Mother, you cannot take natures credit as your own." She seemed to have ignored my words as Jessica came bobbing back into the room, this time she had a letter in her hand. It was addressed to me... "-its from Alice." I tore it open and began to read it. "Alice has fallen terribly ill and is now taking up a room at Forks Place,... Mr. Hale refuses to let her leave until she is feeling better." My mothers smile grew tenfold and I could not help but to feel annoyed. "This is ridiculous!" Jessica just giggled and danced back to Lauren.

"She will be fine Isabella, no one has ever died of a cold."

"Its lucky one cannot die of shame..." I stood up and made my way outside. It was overcast as always, but I knew the weather well, there would be no rain today... so I walked.

It was a far and tremendous way to get to Forks Place and it certainly took me most of the day, but I dearly love to walk, so it was no bother. The home in front of me, if one were to call such a huge building a home, towered in the shadows of huge eminent trees. The grass was green and freshly cut, and the bushes were all shaped to resemble perfect orbs. The house was beautiful and rich, but by no means endearing. As I made my way up to the huge oak doors, I realized how unappealing I must look. My hem was completely covered in dirt and grim, and my walking books were smothered in crushed grass. I freed my pinned up hair in hopes it would distract from my unattractive garment, and knocked.

The servant who let me in lead me up a gorgeous staircase towards, what I imagined was, the drawing room. He walked in first, to introduce me to my hosts.

"Ms. Isabella Swan." He nodded and I walked into the room. To say my surroundings were utterly amazing would be the worst of understatements. The whole house was so fashionable and welcoming that my breath got caught in my throat. I looked towards my hosts and saw a simple table being occupied by none other than -

"-Mr. Cullen, Ms. Hale." I curtsied and lowered my head in custom. Edward stood up quickly, but Rosalie remained where she sat, staring at my filthy dress with disgust.

"Good heavens Ms. Swan, could you not find a carriage to take you here?"

"I decided to enjoy the weather, and walking permits such actions." She gave me a cold smile as Edward continued to stand. His eyes looked much softer, and his face was still perfectly emotionless. "My sister wrote me to say she was ill..."

"Yes, she is upstairs." Edward replied quickly. My heart quickened as I smiled feebly at him, not really knowing what to say.

"Thank you..." I then curtsied again and made my way out of the door. No matter how handsome that man is, he is still undoubtedly cold. The servant showed me the room my poor sister was occupying, and the moment I opened the door I could feel the presence of complete humility. She was lying in the grandest of beds, her black hair fanned out on the silk pillow, and her skin nearly as pale as the Cullen's.

"Oh Alice..." She turned to look at me and her eyes lit up to see a familiar face. She smiled as I took a seat on the grand bed and held her cold hand in between my own.

"Bella I feel horrible... like such a waste of space."

"Not at all dear sister, Mr. Hale is the one keeping your poor soul prisoner." I smiled down at her as she laughed a little. "Mama has really gone too far with this." At that moment, a light knocking came from the hall and the door opened slowly. Jasper peaked in and, seeing that we were both looking up at him, came into the room.

The feeling of Alice's shame was completely overpowered with a sense of relief, of nurturing, of complete adoration. It was as if pure positive energy radiated off Jasper. She blushed as he beamed down at her frail face. "I hope you are feeling better Ms. Swan."

"I am not, but I will be more than happy to free your home from my sickness-" Jasper held his hand up to stop her and she bit her bottom lip nervously.

"Absolutely not. I do not want you leaving-" I looked up at him slyly, smiling at his obvious affection. "-until you're feeling better that is." I doubt he even noticed my presence in the room, for he only continued to look at Alice, who shyly turned from his gaze to grin sheepishly at me.

* * *

I was invited to stay the evening, which I gladly accepted for the air grew colder and my legs were still sore. My sister stayed in her room as I accompanied Mr. Hale and his sister in the formal living quarters. The room was grand and lightly decorated, the large windows were open allowing the dark red curtains to billow out with the chilled air. Edward Cullen sat at a simple wooden desk near the balcony as he stared down at a half completed letter to his father.

I sat down on a luxurious silk couch, watching the quill in Edwards hand shake violently as he jolted down his thoughts. Rosalie's fiancé Emmet appeared after a few quite moments, where he sat with his beloved on the couch opposing me. It was almost intolerable, sitting in the same room as these beautiful strangers. Although it was obvious that Rosalie was completely uninterested in anything other than herself and her lover, I still tried to make the mood light with conversation. I looked up every few moments to look at Edward, his face never left his parchment, that is until we began a debate on the term "an accomplished woman."

"To get the title, a lady must be knowledgeable of music, dance, literature and language, be able to paint, sew and play an instrument... and there must be something about her air, her demeanor." It was apparent Rosalie was talking about herself. Emmet purred something sweet in her ear and kissed her cheek at this deceleration, it was evident he believed she was "accomplished" as well. Jasper simply shrugged and smiled, not really caring about the title.

"I completely agree. I can honestly say I only know less than half a dozen accomplished women in my time." Edward stated coldly, still looking at his letter. I glanced at Edward with pure disdain, but Rosalie simply looked smug.

"Half a dozen you say? Thats odd for I cannot account for meeting a single accomplished women according to Ms. Hale's definition." Rosalie looked up at me with fire in her eyes. Edward also turned his stare to me, his eyes much softer than I remember, his hair naturally disarrayed in a beautiful way. I instantly felt taken aback at his grim look, his gorgeous features presenting themselves in a small kind of frown.

"Are you so harsh on your own sex?" he responded, not taking his eyes away from mine. I didn't blink as I answered him, afraid of breaking the look.

"I do not wish to be harsh, just honest. I've never met such a woman, for she would be a fearsome creature." Jasper laughed at this and Rosalie managed to send him a dirty look without interrupting Emmet's sweet kisses to her neck. Edward still didn't break his eye contact, his eyes searching for something in mine, as if they would give away my thoughts. The idea burned in my mind as I finally broke the look, giving Jasper a small smile. "You seem very proud at the idea of an accomplished woman, Mr. Cullen. But do tell me how you feel on the notion of being too 'proud.'"

Before he could answer, a servant appeared in the doorway giving a powerful bow and stating calmly, "Mrs. Renee Swan, Ms. Lauren Swan, and Ms. Jessica Swan." A blush traveled up my cheeks as my remaining sisters and mother appeared at the door, all giggly and inexcusably juvenile. I swear I thought I heard Rosalie mumble something rude to Emmet, who simply nodded and looked over my family tepidly.

Before leaving Forks Place to take my ill sister home, Lauren had managed to convince Mr. Hale that he should throw a ball in his beautiful house to meet his new neighbors. The idea was well appreciated by my mother and younger sister Jessica. Jasper agreed that Lauren herself could pick the date of the ball, which she appointed the following Monday.

As we made our way out of the splendid home, Rosalie and Emmet stayed inside and watched from the balcony. Jasper walked my sister to our carriage as my mother berated him with her little comments on how happy Alice looked, which she did but was still quite sick. Jessica and Lauren were discussing the previous day where they joined the town to welcome back the officers. The both giggled as they gossiped about a certain officer that stood out from the others.

Jasper took my sisters hand and helped her into the carriage. "You are welcome here anytime you feel ill." he joked to her. She smiled down at him, laughter in her eyes although she still felt embarrassed. He continued to smile at her as I gave him a polite curtsy. Edward Cullen was standing opposite of Jasper, so I turned to bid him goodbye as well. I didn't allow my eyes to meet his, out of pure frustration to what his stares do to my concentration, and simply curtsied politely. I took a step into the carriage when I felt someone take my hand, helping me in. The touch was electric and uncommonly cold, deathly cold. I could not suppress the chill that ran down my spine, the shock it sent through my body. I looked up and saw Edwards hand in mine as I took my seat. I couldn't help but turn my stare to his beautiful face, and his rich caramel eyes penetrated mine. They seemed to come alive in that exact moment, and I had to remind myself to breath. My jaw fell a little at how intimate the simple contact felt, how much I couldn't help but wonder what the rest of him felt like, what his hands would feel like anywhere else on my body. His hand left mine quickly, too quickly, and he was gone, following his friend back into the huge house that hid in the shadows as our carriage made its way home.

* * *

so what do you think :

V

V

V


	4. Meeting Mr Black

Pride and Prejudice: Twilight Style

**DISCLAIMER:** the same ol song and dance: I do not own Twilight, Edward Cullen, nor raspberry lip balm...

**A/N:** Well YAY! I got seven reviews from the last chapter, still not in the hundreds but I will survive, haha. I am really glad you guys seem to like reading it as much as I like to write it :) Anywho, im working on the next chapter tonight so ENJOY!

* * *

The moment we got back to our home, our father was sitting at the dinning room table looking rather grave. He had a few bits of parchment resting near his glass of wine, and I realized it was a long, complicated letter. He looked over us all with a sad look on his aging face.

"What is wrong Mr. Swan?" My mother asked, placing her hand on his shoulder to look over at the letter. He handed her the papers and as she read to herself he motioned for us to sit down. Lauren gave a loud sigh, already bored with the talk that hadn't even occurred yet. Jessica sat next to father, looking up at mama's face, which had gone blank.

"Whats going on Papa?" I asked, concerned.

"It seems that were going to have company soon." No one spoke, for we did not understand why this was so negative. "Your distant cousin Mr. Michael Newton will be visiting, and I do hope you will welcome him with open arms. Seeing how your mother and I have no sons, the estate will be passed to the next male in the family, and that happens to be Mr. Newton. This, of course, will only occur at the time of my death, so fear not, for I plan to stick around for some time longer..."

"Oh this is horrible! What are we to do Mr. Swan?" Mrs. Swan looked pleadingly at her husband, so continued to look grave.

"Well, Mr. Newton happens to be a single clergyman, who must make a good example for his church, and he did come up with an idea to... please almost everyone..." We were all silent, because we knew what this meant. Mr. Newton wasn't simply visiting to see the house he would be getting at my fathers death. He was trying to find a wife...

* * *

I was reading a book in our drawing room when I heard the loud knocking at the door. I glance from the pages to see Alice's startled expression from the seat besides me. Lauren and Jessica were no where to be seen as our father opened the front door, just out of our range of sight.

"Why hello. You must be Mr. Newton." my father said cheerily, looking at the man we could not see.

"At your service." An older voice answered. Mike Newton walked through into the house and I finally saw this cousin I dreaded ever meeting. He shook my fathers hand and glanced in our direction. Alice and I stood up from our seats to greet him, bowing in front of this new man. He was not unattractive, but his features were rather boyish for a man of such age. I was guessing he was nearing thirty, and he was dressed as if he just emerged from a church. He did not smile, but he did not look unhappy. He gave a small bow as my father introduced us. Mikes eyes lingered on Alice's pretty face for a moment, but then they quickly landed on mine.

He was fairly short, with a very neat and proper haircut. There was nothing exotic or intimidating about this man, but I was instantly feeling stressed at his presence. He had a way of making the entire meeting very... awkward.

"Was your trip here pleasant?" I asked, not really caring about the answer. Earlier, Mama had overheard my plan of being overly detestable to lose any attraction Mr. Newton might offer to me, so I would not be the unlucky sister to gain his attention. She scolded me for what seemed like hours, so I figured I should at least pretend politeness.

"It was long and weary but I appreciate seeing new scenery." He responded, his blank features staying present. It wasn't exactly an answer I had expected to hear, so I just smiled and looked over at Alice, who was staring at the opposing wall completely lost in thought. I took this opportunity to leave as I gave Mr. Newton another curtsy and turned to find my younger sisters. Perhaps Lauren and Jessica's obscene flirtatiousness would rid our house of this man. I could only be so lucky.

* * *

"Oh he is my no means rude or obscene, but he is just so, undoubtedly... embarrassing!" Angela and I were walking the crowded streets in town as I told her about the meeting of Mr. Newton. The previous night my family had dinner with our new guest and Mike Newton had managed to turn every conversation into some wholly awkward speech that managed to tie into his life. He continuously spoke of his very wickedly rich and somewhat royal neighbor Mrs. Lady Victoria, who he absolutely adored. Her opinion appeared as the word of God to him, and it was utterly obnoxious.

"He is just not used to his surroundings..." Angela tried to defend him. I laughed at her kindheartedness, but shook my head at her comment. We continued our way to the little store when a very gusty wind managed to blow my wide rimmed hat completely off my head.

"Oh great..." My hat had made its way all the way across the street in a matter of seconds as I chased after it in my lengthy tan dress. The wind seemed to be toying with me, because my hat managed to make a very sharp left, so I seemed to be running in circles after it. I could hear Angela's foot steps behind me as I caught up to my favorite hat, my hair falling into my face. I bent down to pick up the head garment, which rested near a very large white door, when someone else managed to get to it before I. The man lifted it off the floor and handed it to me as I looked at my hats savior.

He was gorgeous. Deliciously tan skin peeked from behind a traditional officers uniform, his vividly dark hair was tied at the nape of his neck in a red band, and his dark eyes seemed to hold an unfading fire. I realized I was staring as he smiled and dusted the hat off before trying to hand it to me again. "Is this yours miss -"

"-Swan," I answered, breathless. I broke my rude stare and smiled at him. I took the hat and placed it back on my head, looking over his manly stature. His hands were almost twice the size of mine, and his arms and body was visibly built even though a layered uniform concealed it. My eyes danced over his body, trying to not be obvious about my apparent attraction to this stranger.

Angela's heavy breathing woke me from my trance as she finally caught up to us. She was smiling sheepishly as the man in front of me bowed at her presence, and turned to introduce himself to me. "I am Jacob Black. And does Ms. Swan have a first name?" He smiled down at me as a wide grin broke out on my face.

"Isabella." His smile grew, if possible. "This is my dear friend Angela." Angela curtsied as his stare raked over my face.

"Bella..." he breathed softly. My heart managed to quicken its already fast pace at how titillating his voice sounded saying my name.

Almost as if appearing from thin air, my two younger sisters were at Mr. Blacks side, touching on his arms very impolitely. "Oh Mr. Black, it really is an absolute pleasure seeing you again!" Jessica cooed. Jacob looked down at her and gave her a polite smile, but his face turned back to me.

"I take it you've already met my ill-mannered sisters." I laughed as Lauren shot me a dirty look.

"I had the pleasure a few days back." Jessica beamed up at him as Angela laughed quietly behind me. Lauren danced around the handsome officer as Jessica started asking him what he was doing in town today. He looked up at me and simply replied, "I seemed to have found myself at the mercy of your younger sister here." I laughed as he gave into her overly flirtatious conversation as she convinced him to come with us to find ribbons for the upcoming ball.

We found our way into the small store featuring the best ribbons Fork's had to offer. Angela tried to distract my younger sisters, obviously understanding I did not want them to embarrass me in front of Jacob. Angela and Lauren walked off into the farther region of the store, looking at different fabrics as Jessica continued to stay in very close range. Jacob was almost two feet taller than me, and I could not help but to stare at his very pleasant face. He noticed my gawking and smiled down at the ribbons he was aimlessly toying with.

"You know Ms. Swan, it is impolite to stare." His dark brown eyes seemed to sparkle as he spoke, a very handsome smile playing on his lips. I continued to look his face over as I replied.

"I haven't the faintest idea at what you're implying, sir." He laughed and picked up a very bright pink ribbon, holding it hear my face.

"This one almost matches your blush." I looked down at my shoes, mildly embarrassed that my face always seemed to give away to much of my emotions. He laughed again, putting the ribbon back onto the table.

"So, Mr. Black-"

"You can call my Jacob." He cut in, meeting my look.

"Jacob-" I smiled at him, but then turned my look to the ribbons before me, "-which ribbon will you be wearing tomorrow night? I'm sure this own will match your gown..." He laughed again as I tossed him the lime green ribbon I was staring at. I tried to hide my smile to continue the joke, but his charming attitude got the better of me as I smirked.

"Oh how wrong you are Ms. Bella, for this ribbon here is more my shade." He replied, tossing the ribbon in my direction. The incredibly bright orange ribbon danced back onto the table as I gave into the joke and laughed. Jacob was incredibly gifted at making me feel very at ease. His smile was so welcoming and his eyes so warm, I felt as if I had known him for years. We continued our light flirting for the rest of the evening, and even up until he walked my sisters and I home. Angela decided to stay in town for a little longer, so Jacob had offered us company on the walk back.

On our journey, we took a small shortcut across a beautiful green field with a small little stream cutting across it. Lauren and Jessica danced about waving the ribbons in the air, truly enjoying the unusually welcoming weather. Although overcast, the air was delightfully warm, and Jacob and I walked a little slower than my sisters to converse. On the other side of the stream, I saw two figures making their way towards us on horse back. As they grew closer I finally recognized who they were.

"Ooh!" Jessica squealed. "Its Mr. Cullen and Mr. Hale!" It was indeed, how wonderful...

Mr. Hale looked as delighted as always to see us, his unusually pale skin glimmering in the mild light of the sky. Mr. Cullen rode up next to him, his face already hardened in a firm grim look. Although they were both dreadfully handsome, they had such vast differences in behavior.

"Why hello ladies! We were just on our way for a mid-afternoon hunting party." Jasper greeted us, smiling proudly. I saw Jacobs stance suddenly turn very still as he looked over Edward. Their eyes met and I could almost feel the tension radiating from them.

"Hello Mr. Hale! To bad Alice isn't here or she could join you!" Lauren half shouted, giggling as Jasper nodded at her comment.

"Will you tell her I send fair greetings?" He asked, smiling even more.

"Of course, Mr. Hale." I replied, giving him a simple smile. "And how are you Mr. Cullen?" I asked. His eyes left Jacob and locked on mine. The same shiver shot up my spinethat his looks always seemed to give me. I was instantly overwhelmed with the though of his cold hand grasping mine the days earlier, and I couldn't help but shiver again. Jacobs body moved closer to mine, almost in a protective manner. Edward noticed, but continued to look me in the face as if trying to read my emotions.

"I am fine Ms. Swan, thank you for inquiring." he replied, and then instantly he was off, galloping away in the opposite direction. Jasper took the rude escape as his cue, and gave us a sad smile.

"It was truly nice seeing you all again. I do hope you can make it tomorrow night!" and with that he was riding in the same direction as Edward.

"How long has Mr. Cullen been in town?" Jacob asked, his face looking somewhat sad. It didn't not suit him at all, so I answered quickly.

"About two weeks now. He is staying with his friend Mr. Hale at Forks Place." Jacob nodded but said nothing. I shooed Lauren and Jessica away after a few minuets, and Jacob and I were alone in the field, sitting in the edge of the stream. I placed my hand in the cool water, not enjoying this new silence. "How long have you know Mr. Cullen?" I finally asked.

Jacob looked over at me, and finally he gave me a smile that looked a little forced. "I've known him for a very long time."

"You seem to be weary of the fact. Is there a cause for your distaste?" I placed my arms around me knees, giving him my full attention so he knew I was interested in his answer. Finally he looked up from the stream and met my eyes, keeping the look. The warmth flickered through me as I felt him look me over, and he finally answered.

"My father and I lived alone for a long time in La Push, just north of here. Although our town was close-knit, we mainly stayed to ourselves. Finally, when I was nearing fifteen, my father hurt himself and had to stay in a chair for his remaining years. I had to work very hard to keep our land, and then a giant opportunity fell in my lap. A new family had moved to La Push; the Cullens. They hired me as a servant, at least that was the job title. Lady Esme and her husband Mr. Carslile Cullen treated me like a second son. Carslile even tried to restore my fathers health, in vain as it were, for he died when I was eighteen. Mr. and Mrs. Cullen were very good people, although very strange. Rumors began to spread around the town about them, why they were so pale and never came out in the sun. The town is very superstitious, and they all seemed to think the Cullens came right out of a tribal nightmare; they called the Blood Drinkers." Jacob laughed at this, and looked over to see my reaction. I was completely in raptures over what I was hearing, and urged him to continue with a smile.

"Well I think its all fairy tale babble, and if they were such monsters they hid it very well, for I think they were amazing people. Carslile even told me he would give me that very house when they decided to move, which he told me they did quite often. He even promised me a portion of his family fortune, for he wanted it to be split equally between his sons. He called me his son, and it made Edward crazy with jealousy. Edward thought that I was taking his place in his own family. And one day... they were gone. I suppose the rumors had gotten out of hand, the La Push people always feared things that were different from them, so I do not doubt that they ran the Cullens out of town. When I went to bid them farewell, I almost had hopes to leave with them, but Edward had me completely kicked out of the home I was promised. The absolute second I placed my foot on their property, Edward had his guards remove me. I could not even say good-bye the the two people who were like parents to me..." His deep eyes filled with sadness as my heart ached for him.

"How cruel." I managed to mumble. He looked up and smiled over his grief.

"I do not like making beautiful women upset, so lets change the subject." I ignored his words and pressed on.

"So the towns people thought the Cullens were.... what exactly?"

"Vampires." The word sent a sudden chill through out my body. Vampires? That was complete nonsense. I forced a laugh as he smiled at my reaction.

"La Push is very big on stories. If you're lucky I will tell you about the werewolves." We both laughed at this and I beamed at him. How could a man with such a troubling past be so joyous at the world. I looked down at my knees, in complete awe over his tranquility. Sensing my hopeless emotions, Jacob slowly placed his hand on top of mine. His skin was unnaturally warm on the back of my cold hand. It was like touching the sun, so pure and so... magnificent. He rubbed his thumb on the edge of my wrist before removing his hand. The gesture, although indecent in society, was greatly appreciated in my eyes. I didn't want his hands off of me.

I smiled and looked up into his eyes. He was just like the sun, so vibrant and warm. "You're incredibly hot." I instantly regretted the words and his smile widened. "I didn't mean-"

"No it's ok, I can take a compliment Bella." I couldn't help by grin back, unable to hold back how comfortable I was around him.

"I meant you're skin. You feel as though you're running a fever."

"I just run a little- hot as you say." I laughed as he helped me to my feet, his warm hand taking mine again. I regretted letting his hand go a second time as we walked back to my home.

"So I take it you're not going to the ball at Forks Place then." I stated, hoping he would contradict me.

"Are you going?" he asked, looking straight ahead.

"Sadly I must. If not for the sake of my mother, that to keep my two younger sisters out of trouble." I laughed as he turned to me.

"Then I'll be here. I can just ignore the company I find displeasing..." He smiled and I couldn't help but look forward to the following night.

* * *

**soooo, tell me what you think darlings  
**

**love it?**

**hate it?**

**REVIEW IT! :)**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V  
**


	5. Monsters and Ballrooms

Pride and Prejudice: Twilight Style

**A/N:** I know, I know. It has been quite some time since I have updated this. I am so sorry to all my readers, I honestly haven't had a minuet to myself lately. But, alas, here is the newest chapter. A reviewer told me my story was far too similar to the movie, and I have to agree with them. So this chapter (and the remainder of this story) is going to be a little different. As it should be. :) ANYWHO, enjoy and review! :D

* * *

I was running. I was running so fast it hurt to inhale. I could feel the muscles in my legs burn and tremble, my mind was racing, and my heart pounding. Yet I ran even harder. I knew I could make it, I could survive if I just ran faster, if I just found the will to keep pushing. I was so cold I could no longer feel my hands, yet I tried to endure. At the moment my body finally gave out, I collapsed, expecting to hit the leafy forest floor. Instead I fell into something hard and deliciously warm. Arms were around me instantly, heating up my frigid body, holding me so tight I felt like I was being burned; yet it wasn't tight enough. My eyes remained closed as I heard my protector whisper, "Bella...."

I woke up, completely drenched in sweat. I instantly clutched my heart, which continued to race. My breathing came heavy and it took me a moment to remember it was a dream. Or was it a nightmare? I couldn't even remember. All I could recall was the insane warmth all over my body. I had felt so familiar, yet so dangerously new. Looking out my window, I realized it was still night. I controlled my breathing as I laid back down, trying to remember why I was so scared. I was in the woods... I was running. But why? I couldn't remember, and I needed to sleep. The next day was a big one: the ball at Forks Place. I smiled to myself as I imagined Jacob waiting for me in the glorious home, his smile and his handsome face. Sure enough, sleep came easy after that...

* * *

"You cannot be serious."

"I give you my word!"

"But why on Earth would Mr. Cullen do something like that?" Alice sat on her bed staring at me in disbelief. I had just informed her of the tragic story Jacob had told me the day before, and (typical Alice) she could not see how someone could be so evil.

"You put your trust in humanity far to easy, Alice. Not all is good and right with the world. Some people, like our dreaded Mr. Cullen, are just born thinking the world owes them something."

"Poor Mr. Black. The trauma he was put through at such a young age!" I looked over at her as her beautiful face filled with sadness.

"Don't pity Mr. Black, for he more of a man than Mr. Cullen could even dream to be. " Alice smiled at my obvious liking for Jacob, and she got off the bed to help with my hair. Somewhere down stairs I could here Mama ans Papa arguing over (more than likely) utter nonsense.

Mr. Newton had disappeared into our garden to read scriptures from his favorite book, and I could only hope he would get lost amongst the weeds and bushes. I was hoping it was my own vanity that hinted that I was his choice for a future partner, yet his behavior merely proved my vanity right. At meal times, he would wait until I sat down to take the seat nearest me, and I constantly caught him staring at me in the most unpleasant way. Yet, perhaps it was my own horrid imagination and it was really Jessica he was adoring.

"Lets hope Mr. Newton's carriage has a rickety wheel and a very rebellious horse this evening." Alice smiled at me wickedly as she trapped my curls down with my favorite pearl pins. She was such a beautiful woman, and she always seemed to know just what to say to make me feel better. "Alas, I have a feeling this ball will be very... exciting." I looked up at her and smiled.

"You know I never bet against you, Alice." She laughed and continued to do my hair and a smiled played on my lips. Exciting, eh? I could use a little excitement...

* * *

As I walked into Forks Place with my sister by my side, I couldn't help but admire the splendor all over again. The beautiful house was decorated in what seemed like millions of pink and white flowers. Ribbons and decorations covered the walls and music was filling the home, and myself, with a serene welcome. My younger sisters had managed to run inside before our carriage had completely stopped, and I feared my mother would be drinking copious amount of wine in no time. My father would no doubt be drinking as well, simply to endure his wife. Alice placed her hand in mine as we walked into the main hall. I looked over to admire Alice's beauty, and saw that our host was doing the same. Jasper Hale had just walked into the hall as well, and it took him no time to find my sister, his eyes lighting up as his smile grew. I completely understood why; Alice was a vision. She was wearing a lavender dress hemmed in white, her silky black hair falling into waves on her back. A black ribbon hugged her waist, and her arms were bare of any gloves or jewelery. She was simply lovely. She was oblivious to how she looked to others, and to the fact many (if not all) of the men in the room were taken by her beauty. Jasper made his way over to us, and Alice smiled up at him. He bowed, never taking his eyes off her, and greeted us both.

"I am so glad you came." He said, speaking only to Alice as he held out his hand. Alice took it, smiling back. I could almost feel his affections for her as they walked off together, leaving me to my thoughts. I was happy my sister had found someone who seemed to be as good-natured as her, and I silently smiled to myself as I searched the room for a beautiful face. For a moment, Edwards face filled my mind. I was completely taken aback and looked around the room. Had I just seen him? Or did I want to see him? No, there is no doubt he is unappealing to me in every way...

...Ok, even I didn't believe that, yet I told it to myself anyways. There was no denying his beauty, yet his terrible soul diminished the fact. A handsome face will never outshine an ugly heart.

Angela had found me soon after my sisters departure with Jasper, and she took my mind of the uneasy subject it was trying to grasp. "You look lovely Bella!" I smiled at her compliment, but rejected it quickly.

"I am 'plain in the highest regards.'" She laughed at my quote.

"Not at all. Wait till he gets another look at you, plain will be the farthest thing from his mind." She smiled again and we walked around the room, admiring the dancing partners.

Angela was wearing a traditional cream colored dress, and her wavy brown hair was braided and pinned in the back like mine. I had borrowed my dress from Alice, and I felt very out of place in it. While everyone picked very light colors for their gowns, mine was a dark midnight blue. The satin fabric was lush yet comfortable, and the pearl decorations on the back matched the pins in my hair.

Angela spotted Lauren and Jessica, who were talking to a soldier who was quite possibly older than their combined ages, and then she pointed out Alice. My sister and Jasper were dancing together in the back of the hall, and they were simply smiling at one another in the most loving way. Jasper's pale face reminded me...

"Have you seen him yet?"

"Who?" I asked quickly, feeling like she was peeking into my mind. She looked at me and smiled.

"Jacob Black. Who else?"

"Oh. No, I haven't had the pleasure of seeing him yet." I was about to continue into the conversation, when out of no where Mr. Newton was in front of me. My eyes widened in horror as I looked down on the man, my heels making me noticeably taller than him.

"Ms. Swan, if I could have the pleasure?" He held out his hand and I was honestly considering running away.

"I did not know you danced, Mr. Newton." More like hoped...

"When a lady as beautiful as you has no partner, what else can a man like myself do? I must take the opportunity as it presents itself." I was guessing his question was rhetorical, because I could easily name a few other thing he could do while I am partner-less, and none of them involved me.

Out of shame and pity, I danced with him. Twice. He refused to let my hand go after the first dance was through, so I was forced into another. Mr. Newton was more awkward dancing than he was at anything else, and I didn't even know such things were possible. He starred at me the whole time we danced, and lingered near me when the dance called for him to be on his respective side of the hall. My cheeks were flushed the whole time, and I tried to keep my eyes on the floor. The moment the music ended on the second dance, Angela grabbed for me and pulled me away quickly.

I thanked her as we ran from the hall, laughing like mad. I was so caught up in what just happened I didn't see the man standing in front of me until I nearly ran into his chest.

I looked up, embarrassed, and was staring into the face of the man I told myself I hated, yet couldn't take my eyes off of. Edward looked down at me, his hauntingly beautiful face as pale as the moonlight. His caramel eyes seemed even brighter, and his hair was neatly combed back except for a stray piece which lingered in front of his eyes. I couldn't deny my immediate attraction for this man, but my disdain for his arrogance made my smile disappear.

"I am very sorry Mr. Cullen-"

"Bella." I looked back into his eyes, bewildered. "Would you allow me the pleasure of your company for the next dance?" His voice was smooth like velvet, and my cheeks were stained pink.

"Yes." I agreed to the dance automatically and immediately knew I shouldn't have. Had I really just agreed to dance with this vile man? He didn't smile, but simply held out his hand. I took it, and after giving Angela a wide-eyed glance, walked with Mr. Cullen to the dance hall.

His hands were icy cold, even though his attire should have kept him quite warm. His charcoal gray suit was obviously expensive, yet it was still very simple. A white button-up shirt peaked from behind the jacket, and it nearly blended in with his creamy complexion. The music started up and the dance began, yet it seemed more like a stand off. I forced myself to keep eye contact, and I was getting rather annoyed with his silence.

"Do you prefer to remain a mystery, Mr. Cullen? Or is silence a mandatory aspect of your life?"

"I am more than willing to answer any question you have for me Miss. Swan. The mystery is more on your side than my own. You are extremely difficult to read..." His cool answer annoyed me.

"Then I do have a question for you. I was supposed to meet with a friend on mine at this ball, yet I have yet to see him." Edward's jaw tightened as he saw where this was heading. "Pray tell, have you been acquainted with a Jacob Black?"

"You know I have, now ask what it is you really want to know." His bitter answer came out harsh and his eyes narrowed. The dance continued, the couples around us laughing merrily as were fought civilly.

"I merely want to know if you have seen him tonight-"

"No, nor do I ever wish to see that mut for as long as I am here." I was so appalled at his rudeness that I stopped dancing. I turned my back on that man and walked out of the room. How dare he! I was so angry I continued through rooms, not knowing I was being followed. Edward grabbed my upper arm dangerously tight and pulled me into an abandoned library. I was so shocked I just stared at him in horror. His beautiful face was staring directly into mine, and a chill ran down my spine. His eyes revealed his anger and he forced my back against a wall.

"Get your hands off of me!" He released my arm, obviously unaware as to how strong he was, but his anger was still clear.

"So you take a very eager liking to Mr. Black, do you?"

"He is a very charming man indeed. Do you know anything of charm, Mr. Cullen, for it is evidently something you don't employ very often!"

"Then tell me, Ms. Swan, what charm has he seduced you with?" His face was merely inches from mine and my blood began to boil out of both rage and temptation. His hand was against the wall above my shoulder, blocking a clear exit. His enraged face cause my heart to beat quicker, and in that moment a word rang in my head: vampire. In that moment, I remembered my dream: I was running from Edward. He was chasing me in the woods, hunting me down. But... vampires don't exist! Its just utter nonsense.

Regardless, I began to panic, sweat forming above my brow, yet I looked him in the face. "He told me what you did to him. He told me what you are."

Edwards eyes widened slightly, but his face held the same cold look. "What exactly am I then?" He moved his face closer to mine. "Say it," he breathed angrily.

"You're a monster. You destroyed any hope of happiness he could have had. He was like a brother to you and you threw him to the wolves! You're a despicable human being!" With this, Edward laughed.

"Human being..." he muttered to himself. He continued to smile and I couldn't help the confused look on my face. He stopped smiling and lowered his face to mine, staring dangerously into my eyes. It was as if he was trying to see into my soul and penetrate my mind. Slowly, he reached his hand up to my face, and gently slid his ice cold fingers down my cheek. I couldn't help the chill it gave me, having his hand on my face. I held my stare, and he slowly smiled at me. "You look lovely in this color." I started at him, shocked at the compliment, but before I could respond he was already making his way towards the door. Before he walked out, he turned around and said, "Just for your own information, you're dearest Jacob wasn't thrown to the wolves. He chose them." And with that he left me alone, absolutely confused and completely breathless.

* * *

Ahhhh Edward... How I wish to be trapped in an abandoned library with you...

Anywho, you know the drill :)


	6. Running Free

Pride and Prejudice: Twilight Style

**Disclaimer: **Honestly, if I owned Edward Cullen and Jacob Black, I would not be writting this fiction. I would instead try to have an intense mythological orgy ;)

**A/N:** NEW MOON WAS EPIC! Just thought you should know. Now enjoy!

* * *

For my remainder of the time at the ball, Edward was no where to be seen. I was still speechless when Angela found me in the library, and I couldn't make what Edward said make sense. Although I didn't look forward to seeing him again, I couldn't help but search for him in the crowds; in vain, as it were. Jacob was no where to be seen as well, yet I tried my best to enjoy the rest of the dance. Angela had asked me what had happened, but I merely shook my head. I didn't even understood what had just happened, how was I supposed to explain it to someone else?

Lauren and Jessica were dancing alongside Alice, who was no longer partnered with Jasper. Mr. Newton spotted me and Angela, and started making his way over to us. As quickly as I could, I walked out of the hall without Angela noticing, and into a parlor which was full of food and drinks. I felt bad for leaving Angela to fend for herself, but surely Mr. Newton would leave her be. When I looked back into the hall, I saw to my own amazement (and horror) that Mr. Newton and Angela were dancing! I could feel my cheeks getting hot as I felt utter embarrassment for Angela. I was a terrible friend. From the parlor, I could distinctively hear my mother talking about Alice and Jasper's romance to anyone who would listen, and my shame deepened. Her irritatingly loud comments about their soon-to-be engagement were completely out of line, and sadly I was not the only one who thought so.

"You're mother speaks very openly on her opinion; I now see where you get it from." I turned to see Rosalie standing besides me, her picturesque face looking amused. Her dress was dark red and made of satin, and her blonde hair was pin-straight, hanging down the middle of her back. My breath caught in my throat, both by her beauty and my embarrassment. It was a crime being in the same room as someone this perfect, and here I was being insulted by her. Before I could respond to her comment, she looked over my shoulder and beamed at whoever was there. I turned to see Alice, smiling back at Rosalie.

"What a beautiful gown Ms. Hale. Oh, Bella, do tell me what happened earlier with you and Mr. Cullen? I saw you storm out of the hall looking quite upset. Are you well?"

"I am. I apologize for my rudeness, I just..." Rosalie turned her eyes on to me sharply, "...wasn't in the mood to dance any longer."

"Bella! You cannot just go about things like that. Poor Mr. Cullen looked quite offended." Alice looked at me with sad eyes, she didn't like to see people get upset, no matter who they were.

"I will apologize to him as well when I see him again." Rosalie seemed to grin at this and took my sisters arm in hers.

"Ms. Swan, you are too sweet. Would you join me in the hall?" With a fleeting glance from my sister, and a patronizing one from Rosalie, they walked back in the the cheerful dance hall. Rosalie was just as bad as Edward, both utter snobs. Jasper seemed to be the only one with a decent heart, although I could not judge Emmett fairly. He neither said nor did anything rude or polite, so I felt very indifferent towards him. All I knew was that I wanted nothing more than to be home, and to stop thinking about these new residents.

* * *

The next morning, my mother was terribly hung over so the breakfast chatter was at an all time low. My father read the paper as Alice and myself ate our breakfast in silence.

"He was so dreamy! And he danced with me twice!"

"Yes, but he danced with ME three times!" Lauren and Jessica continued to argue about which of them was more adored by a dance partner, and I just laughed at their youth. Alice was smiling down at her eggs, obviously replaying last nights evens in her head, and I was doing the opposite. I had dedicated far too many hours to deciphering Edwards unforgiving speech from last night, when I should have been sleeping. I rubbed my eyes and tried to stifle a yawn when Mr. Newton walked in.

"Would you mind if I spoke to Ms. Isabella... alone?" At this, my mother perked right up, and my stomach dropped. Oh dear God no. Alice looked up at me as Lauren and Jessica giggled. We all knew what was about to happen, even my father, who folded his paper in half and looked towards me.

"Well of course Mr. Newton! Isabella would love to join you in the garden, wouldn't you Isabella." I tried my best to look diplomatic, but I could feel the blush traveling all over my face. Alice gave me a sad look, mouthing "I'm sorry", as I stood up.

As we walked outside, we passed our household servant who was holding a letter. Trying to get out of this situation, I asked if it was addressed to me. Apparently the servant didn't understand my wide-eyed look and phantom nod, because he replied, "No, ma'am. It is addressed for Ms. Alice Cullen." He nodded as I frowned at him and continued inside. The day was terribly muggy, and a harsh wind blew my hair into a mess.

"Ms. Swan, I was always taught by Lady Victoria herself that one must say exactly how one feels, and it cannot be said my hopes in this situation were not quite blatant. I came here to Forks in hopes to find a wife, specifically one from your family. I hope you understand I would make you a very loyal husband, and you will, without question, be a wonderful wife. And with the lack of a male heir in your family line, this union would be very beneficial for your family, and my happiness."

I could not believe this was happening. I stared at my home in sadness knowing that if I didn't marry him, we would eventually lose the house to this man. Everything my family owns would become his, and we would have nothing to show for our name. Yet I could not marry someone I didn't love. As a matter of fact, I didn't want to marry at all right now. Before I gave my reply, I saw my mothers face in the front window, watching the scene. When she saw me look at her, she must have dunked down for her head disappeared instantly. I took in a deep breath and closed my eyes, hoping this would all work out.

"I am honored by your proposal Mr. Newton, but I cannot marry you. I hardly know you, but with the time we have spent together I can promise you I am not the right woman for you. In knowing that I could lose all my possessions by refusing this marriage, I am still doing so. Please take my answer as, not a rejection, but a release. Marry someone who deserves your love Mr. Newton, for it is not me." I swear I heard my mother screaming from inside the house, but before Mike Newton could respond to my refusal, I was off.

I didn't want to stay at my house and hear my mother yell at me for "ruining the family" or whatever else she might claim, and I certainly didn't want stand there and offend Mr. Newton some more, so I ran. I ran straight into the woods and in the direction of town. I ran away from Mike, from my mother, from all the drama that was slowly consuming me. I just wanted to be free, so I ran. I grabbed my dress by the hem to hold it above me knees so I could run easier, and the sharp wind numbed my face and legs, but I ran.

In an instant I was reliving my dream. My joyous freedom was being replaced with instant paranoia. Fear began to slowly eat at my numbness... why was I still running? I couldn't make myself stop, I was petrified something was following me and I felt like I was being watched, so I ran harder. The woods got deeper and my fear grew steadily. The large trees blocked out the morning sun, which was already covered by thick clouds. I had never felt more alone in my whole life and I couldn't breath, the air was caught in my throat. I heard rustling all round me, or was I just imagining it? I started to panic, and as my legs were being push to their limit, I tripped over a root and flew forward.

I hit the ground hard and stayed there, silence consuming me. The only sound I heard was my heart pounding in my chest... and more rustling. I was not imagining it this time, something was near me, and moving closer. I closed my eyes tightly and breathed heavily, hopping this was just another wicked nightmare.

"Bella?" My eyes shot open and I was being picked up. His body was surprisingly warm for the winter temperature, and I instantly knew who my rescuer was. I looked into the face of Jacob Black, my senses on overload. "Are you alright? You're as cold as the dead." He seemed surprised at his own words and looked at me strangely. "Bella...?"

In response I nuzzled into his arms, which were loosely wrapped around me. The heat that radiated off his body was intoxicating, and I needed it to be all around me. He took the hint and wrapped around me tighter. I nestled my face into his muscular chest, inhaling his warmth. "You must be my guardian angle." He laughed at this and just held me tighter.

"What were you doing in the woods? Was someone after you?" I could feel his body tense up. He had placed one hand on my lower back, and the other on my shoulder, hugging me into his body more securely.

"Quite possibly my mother. She may kill me when I go home." He laughed at me and I took my head out of his chest to look up at his face. He was glorious to look at. Not beautiful the way the Cullens and Hales were, but beautiful none-the-less. He radiated warmth and happiness, and his smile was so compelling and addictive. There was no way to be unhappy around this man. He continued to smile at me as I pulled from his grasp slightly. This was very unaccustomed in society, standing in the woods in such a romantic position with a strange man. Not that I feared someone would see us, but I was just not used to being with someone like this. My body yearned to be in his arms the minuet he let me go, but I just crossed my arms and smiled at him. He seemed to understand and smiled back.

"I would offer you a coat, but I don't seem to have one. You really should not go alone in the woods Bella, it can be very... dangerous" He looked upset at this but I just shook my head. "So tell me, why is your mother going to kill you?" I told him about the incident with Mr. Newton as we walked towards town. He laughed when I told him about my rejection.

"Well I would be lying if I said this does not please me in a few different ways." I blushed at this and he continued. "Yet, I am afraid I must apologize to you Bella. I could not go to the ball last night and I feared you would be angry with me. I was called away on duty, and I am afraid I must always listen to my alpha... commander. I would have loved nothing more than to see you." He smiled again, and even if I didn't want to forgive him, I couldn't help but smile back.

"That's quite alright, you have higher obligations than a silly dance. Although I was looking forward to seeing that gorgeous ribbon you picked out a few days pass." He chuckled lightly as this. "The night was... rather interesting." We finally made it out of the woods and town was just a few yards away.

"Do tell."

Should I tell him? The mentioning of Jacobs name to Edward made him get ravenous, and I had a feeling the same would be true in this situation. The last thing I wanted was to put Jacob in a sour mood, so I decided against telling him about the incident at the ball. "Nothing you would care about, just my meddling mother drank a little too much and my sisters are complete flirts."

"Are they now? Who knew..." He replied with pretend shock. I laughed again as we walked the street into town. People were rather jovial on such a bland day, and Jacob and I walked silently amongst them, just enjoying each others company.

* * *

I had gotten home when the sun began to set, and my home was surprisingly quiet. I opened the large wooden door slowly to avoid the squeaky hinges, and I silently made my way up to my room. It was apparent Mr. Newton left, for the spare room he had been employing was now empty. I smiled to myself as I entered my room, but than my smile quickly disappeared. Alice was sitting on my bed crying, and in her hand was the letter addressed to her. It was signed,

"Farewell dear friend, perhaps we will meet again one day. Yours- Rosalie Hale."

* * *

Well there you have it, Rosalie is a grade-A bitch. Shocking, I know. Anywho my darlings, I would absolutely LOVE some reviews on the bad boy :)

l

l

V


	7. Denali & The Pack

Pride and Prejudice: Twilight Style

**Disclaimer:** blah blah blah

**A/N:** Well with school starting back up, I dont know when I will get around to updating this, but I promise I will do it as soon as I can :) And while I have a lot of people putting this story under their favorites, I am getting minimal reviews. How sad! So guess what I am hinting it... ;)

Oh well, enjoy chapter seven!

* * *

Weeks had passed since the Cullen's and Hales left. Alice was completely torn apart the day she had received Rosalie's farewell letter. Although it was falsely sweet with sympathetic words, it was impossible to not acknowledge Rosalie's joy in leaving Forks. They were returning north to Denali, where they apparently had a handsome home and many friends. Although Alice refused to admit her grief, it was written all over her beautiful face. The man she loved had left her, and without an explanation nor a goodbye. Although Rosalie wrote, "Jasper sends his best to you and your family," it was simple to see that was a mere ad-lib to make up for her families departure.

My mother was almost as upset as Alice, although her agony was more superficial; her poor daughter was now out of a suitor (and a rich one at that!) and would have to start the process soon again if she was to be married before thirty. Alice only cried once, on the day she received the letter, and from then on she put on a brave face and pretended her sadness was simply from missing her dear friends. My heart broke for her.

A part of me grieved with Alice for the Cullen's, and a part of me was rather jovial that I would never be looked down upon by those beautiful people again. Although I wouldn't mind seeing Edwards handsome face once more, his patronizing attitude would surely not be missed. The news of the Cullen's leaving Forks spread like wildfire, and the only person who seemed pleased by the news was Jacob.

I had seen little of him since our run-in in the woods, he seemed to never be in town yet I continued to go in hopes of seeing him anyways. I got lucky a little while back, when Alice and I walked to town out of sheer boredom. He was with a few other men, sitting near a clothing store. They all looked very similar, although Jacob was no-doubt the biggest one; their skin was incredibly sun-kissed and they looked more like brothers than friends. Jacob recognized me and my sister and walked over to greet us.

"Bella," he beamed down at me, "I didn't think I would have the pleasure of seeing you so soon. And you Alice, such a delight. Come, meet my friends." His smile was constant, and I immediately felt very secure in his company. Alice and I followed him as he introduced us to the group. "Everyone, this is Isabella and Alice Swan. Please, pretend to be gentlemen in front of these ladies, especially you Paul." Paul was obviously the tall one in the middle, for he beamed happily as though he had just won some sort of award. "Bella, Alice, this is Embry, Paul, and Jared. I am apologizing in advance for their lack of polite behavior. They will be leaving for La Push soon, so please endure until then."

"Give us some credit Jacob, were not that bad!" Embry retorted, smiling up at us. "Its a pleasure to meet you Bella, Alice." He bowed slightly as he said our names, and Paul just laughed at his courteousness.

"We've, uh... heard a lot about you." Jared said smiling, holding back a snicker. Both Paul and Embry laughed, and apparently I had missed the joke. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jacob give him a firm look, but I just smiled back.

"Well I wish that was mutual, but dear Jacob here never told me he had so many charming friends."

"He is ashamed of us, although I don't see why. Were all brothers in arms Jacob, just accept it already!" Embry playfully scolded Jacob while Alice and I laughed.

"So what exactly have you heard of us? Nothing dreadful I hope." Alice asked, smiling. Light laughter erupted again, and Jacob answered quickly before they could reply.

"I couldn't even fathom something negative about either of you, I assure you they have heard nothing but compliments." My smile widened as he looked straight into my eyes, his warmth radiating off of him.

"Well, except for your apparent bad taste in men." Paul quietly said, changing the mood immediately. Jacobs eyes left mine quickly and his stare became cold towards Paul. A heavy blush covered my cheeks, and I couldn't believe Paul would call our relationship into question. I looked over at my sister so she would laugh off his comment and give me time to turn to my normal shade, but I saw her smile had disappeared suddenly too. I had not realized Paul was looking dead at her when he said his remark. Confusion swept over me, but I forced a laugh.

"I haven't the slightest inclination as to what you're implying Paul, but I can see you have heard more than mere compliments." Jacobs face turned towards my sister, who spoke softly.

"I meant no offense, I am just not in the habit of hearing of admirers towards the Cullen's." It was a slap in the face, and we all knew it. Alice looked nearly ashamed but she stood her ground. I think I even heard Jacob... growl? If looks could kill, Paul would be a corpse.

"Paul, drop it." Embry muttered, looking at the ground. It was then that I completely recalled my conversation with Jacob months ago near the river. He had told me that the Cullen's had settled in La Push for a while, and the people there were not accepting of them. They were extremely superstitious and believed them to be-

"Vampires." I whispered the word to myself, but the entire pack in front of me looked completely taken aback. I looked up at them, their shocked expression lingering on their faces. Alice just looked at me, confused, and I laughed.

"Alice, you must forgive Paul for his disdain towards the Cullen's. I was informed a while back that in La Push, the Cullen's were considered to be dangerous people. It seems they have quite the reputation." Alice's face lightened, but she did not smile.

"Dangerous people? You cannot be serious."

"Dangerous? Yes. People?..." Paul began.

"Paul!" I had never seen Jacob this upset before, and I did not like it. Why was this meeting going to bad?

"What? Bella already knows so whats the point-" My blush quickly returned and Jacob shook his head.

"Emby, Jared... why don't you two take Paul and go get something to eat. He is obviously not thinking clearly and I am sure some food in his mouth will help him from speaking any more offenses."

"Jacob, you cannot continue to tell me what to do, you are not my Alpha! Excuse me for trying to help your friends here!" Paul was creating a scene which was getting much attention. Embry and Jared, both tight-lipped, grabbed Paul by the arms. Jacob didn't move, but his expression was saying everything he wasn't. He looked incredibly... dangerous.

"You will do well as to mind your manners Paul. Now I believe you owe Miss. Alice an apology." They started at each other hard, neither budging, until Paul finally looked away.

"I am sorry Alice. Forgive my rudeness, I am not used to being in the company of ladies." Embry and Jared let their embrace go on Paul's arms as he straightened himself out. "Bella, excuse my behavior. Jacob has only kind words for the two of you, and I apologize for making you think otherwise. It was a pleasure meeting you both, and I beg you to please _stay safe._" He looked at my sister for the last part, his face still in a hardened expression, but the mood was lighter. Embry and Jared gave apologetic looks as we said our goodbyes, and Jacob continued to look deeply upset as he walked my sister and myself in the other direction.

"You have no idea how much shame I feel right now. Alice, I am so sorry about Paul's behavior, I promise you it will not go unpunished." Alice smiled at Jacob and shook her head.

"Its quite alright, I am sorry my affiliation with the Cullen's brought up such an argument. I had no idea their popularity was so polar. They seem like nice enough people-"

"We don't need to linger on such a sore subject any longer. I would dearly love to have a nice evening in town with my friends today, and if talk of the Cullen's ruins such plans, then I forbid it." Jacob smiled down at me as I tried to sound like I was in charge. The rest of the evening was delightful, although I knew Alice was deeply hurt and simply not showing it.

I had not seen Jacob since that day, nor his friends. I suppose they had left for La Push together, and I would probably not see him any time soon. What a shame.

May was coming quickly, and our relatives from the north had written to us that May was the most beautiful month, and they greatly urged us to travel towards Alaska to see them. My two younger sisters did not even consider the trip, for the soldiers were to be in town for a few more weeks and they would simply not miss their departure. To Alice, this invitation was a Godsend, even though it took a few days of my eager pushing to get her to agree to go.

"I feel like this is completely useless Bella." She was still trying to talk her way out of the voyage as we packed her bags.

"On the contrary, its a marvelous idea! I know for certain if you travel through Denali you will no-doubt come across the Cullen's. Although I wouldn't mind never seeing Rosalie again, she would most definitely invite you to her beautiful home to fully show off her riches." Alice was about to stick up for her friend, but I continued. "The minuet you and Jasper are reunited, I have no doubts you will never part again." She smiled charmingly, but I could see she didn't completely believe my words.

"Wont you come with me?" She asked, firmly closing her suitcase. I sat next to her and place her hand in my own.

"I would in a heartbeat, but who else is going to watch over our sisters while we're away? We will come back and they will both be married off to poor slobs with militia backgrounds." She laughed at this, and it was nice seeing her truly smile for once. I didn't want to admit my own selfish reason for wanting to stay in town, out of pure hope of seeing Jacob again, but I was sure Alice already knew. She had a way of being very aware of... well, everything. That's why when the Cullen's left town it was so overwhelming, because even she didn't see it coming. I patted her hand and smiled at her, "He still loves you Alice."

"Or he never loved me at all."

"Don't be foolish, you have more chance denying the suns existence than his love for you." She smiled feebly, looking deep in thought.

"Perhaps I should not go. Apparently those Cullen's can be quite dangerous..." I didn't like what Alice was alluding to. We had discussed Paul's exclamation plenty of times, and tried to understand it in vain. I had told her the story Jacob had narrated, and she simply laughed at how archaic the idea was. It was utter nonsense, but we were both fascinated by it. Paul, and even Jared and Embry, firmly believed the Cullen's were vampires. "Maybe I will return with pale skin and a thirst for blood." She laughed at this and I joined her.

"Well, we are quite pale as it is, so that would not be hard to cope with." We continued to laugh about the idea for the remainder of the night. When it was time for sleep, I found myself lying in bed, completely absorbed with the idea of vampires. What if... no. That's all just make believe, although...

Visions of Rosalie's pale skin, Edward's caramel eyes, and Emmet's hauntingly beautiful face filled my mind. It would make sense for them to be unnatural beings, because beauty such as theirs simply is not possible. I didn't sleep easy that night.

My sister left the next day, taking the best carriage we had. I waved goodbye to her and missed her the minuet she was out of sight. I felt quite alone in my house, even though there was plenty of company. There was a knock at the front door a few hours after my sisters departure, and it was Angela.

"You are heaven sent Angela, I swear it! I was just missing your company. How are you?"

"Very well! How are you and Alice?" We conversed as we walked through the garden, catching up on the weeks we has missed. I told her of the Jacobs friends, but decided the vampire details were better left unsaid. She gasped and laughed at all the right moments to be a perfect audience, and I ended the story with Alice's departure for Alaska.

"Now I have news for you Bella." Angela looked a little awkward as she arranged her next sentence. "Mr. Newton came to stay with my family after he left your home, just until he could arrange a carriage back home to Port Angeles. After a few days he decided to stay in my company and now I am pleased to inform you, were- engaged." I couldn't hold back my shock. Angela refused to make eye contact as I forced my mouth to shut. "He is a very nice man and I don't see why I can't be as happy with him as any other-"

"Angela!" I didn't even know what to say. I wanted to take her by the shoulders and shake some sense into her. How could she agree to marry such a strange little man? She deserved so much more!

"Bella, he is my fianc_é_ . We are getting married as soon as we arrive to Port Angeles, and I would honestly love for you to support this. Your opinion means a great deal to me, and I fear I already know what it is."

"Angela, you can honestly do-"

"Hush Bella! This is a real chance at happiness and I am lucky to have this opportunity. I am not passing it by." I looked at her, completely speechless. She looked at me, her expression very serious, and she reached for my hand. "I will miss you." And with that, she walked off, leaving me completely overwhelmed, and feeling intensely alone.

* * *

Whats funny is I wasn't even going to have the wolf pack in the story at all, and it just sorta happened. Its crazy how stories have a life of their own :) I hope you all liked it!

you know what to do!

l  
l  
V


End file.
